


loosen up my buttons

by markseoks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Racers/Racing, Smut, Top Mark Lee (NCT), chensung if you squint, implied Luren/Yukren, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markseoks/pseuds/markseoks
Summary: Donghyuck refuses to confess his feelings to Mark because he wants the older to be the one who does it first.While Mark is kind of oblivious and in denial but is mostly scared that Donghyuck might just playing with him and his feelings.So no one ever bothered to lower their prides and just continued on pining and teasing each other— until one day, one of them finally snaps.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 199





	loosen up my buttons

**Author's Note:**

> The reason why I wrote this is because I miss markhyuck and because of the songs— loosen up my buttons (which is the tilte of this fic) and blow my mind but not really. 
> 
> I am not actually satisfied with this and wanted to improve it more but I couldn't, for I have been working on this for months already and I'm getting tired of it so I decided to just post what I have finished. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope yall like and enjoy this fic. Don't forget to read the tags. Happy reading!
> 
> ps. english is not my first language so if you encounter grammatically incorrect sentences or any errors i apologize in advance.

Donghyuck squealed and jumped as he watch Mark's ducati leading the race and approaching the finish line. The way the older rode his vehicle in the dirt road made everyone scream in excitement and cheer to his obvious victory. 

The crowd roared in happiness as the racer reached the finish line and parked his motorcycle with ease. 

Donghyuck stared at Mark as he removed his helmet and show his face with a smile to everyone. "Congratulations, Mark. No one could really win over you." he said as he approached him.

Mark's smile faded as he lands his eye on the younger and just proceeded to fix his hair as he got out of his motorcycle. 

Donghyuck frowned but that only made him more persistent. "Why do you hate me so much?" he said as he walked in front of the older.

Mark only looked at him not saying any word and continued removing his leather gloves. "Stop ignoring me, I'm sick of this. What did i ever do to you?" 

"Go away, Donghyuck." Mark blurted out and walked away.

Donghyuck was hurt, he wouldn't deny that. But he still can take it. He won't give up, not now, not ever. He would do anything to get Mark. 

**—**

"Bro, why do you always do that to Donghyuck? He clearly likes you too, why don't you just ask him out instead of pushing him away?" Yukhei asked.

Mark looked back to see Donghyuck looking down at the ground and he felt guilty for hurting him once again. He wanted to go there and hug the younger and tell him he's sorry and that he likes him. But fear always ruled inside of him, stopping him from doing so. 

He hates to see Donghyuck so down as it was the exact opposite of him. He only wanted to see how Donghyuck face shine with happiness as he smiled to him. 

But he's afraid and much more of a coward. He fears that if he let Donghyuck see that he feels the same he would leave and tell him that he's done with him now that he got him. He's afraid that he would loose him. So he would rather have this than nothing at all.

"It's not that easy." he sighed and sat down beside his other friends, congratulating him for his victory.

"I'm surprised Donghyuck still haven't given up on you." Jaemin said.

"He likes the challenge, i guess." at this point, Mark is just lying to himself to be able to find a reason to put aside his feelings to the younger boy.

"You're an idiot." Jaemin smacked him. "Are you gonna wait until Donghyuck leaves you alone then? Being a coward can do you nothing. I know you liked him before he even liked and paid attention to you. So why don't just take a risk?" he suggested.

Mark closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, frustrated at himself. "I don't know. I need more assurance that he does like me and isn't just playing."

"What more are you even looking for. Knowing who he is, he should've given up already because he always gets what he wants." Jeno cuts in as he handed each of them water bottles.

"Isn't that exactly why he's still here? Because he can't have me? That's what I'm afraid of. When he gets me he could get bored then leave me, because I am no longer a challenge for him. If that happens, what about me? I'll be left with nothing but a heartbreak." he said in defeat.

"Come on, stop overthinking. Donghyuck might be a spoiled brat sometimes but I know that he's not a bad person. I'm sure you know that as well, considering you like him. And if ever, at least you took a risk. It's much better to regret doing something than regret that you did nothing at all for you to be able to get him." Jaemin had a point, and Mark is more frustrated than ever. 

He looked outside again and saw Donghyuck talking to his friends with clear annoyance in his face, making Mark smile at how cute he looked. He needs to pull his self together to be able to think straight and do something. His friends are right. 

**—**

"I'm going crazy. Mark thinks he's so great! He's just handsome, good at racing, has a beautiful voice, smile, laugh and good personality! He should be grateful I like him and that im even chasing him!" Donghyuck screams, whining at his friends. "Me! The Lee Donghyuck! He should be honored!" to be honest, he wanted to cry he was just convincing himself that Mark is not worth it but he knows better and that Mark is more than worthy of everything.

"Calm down. Stop saying things like that we all know you mean the opposite and it's making my head ache." Renjun shakes his head as he do nothing to help Chenle and Jisung calm Donghyuck down. "I'm so tired of you two. Just go ask him out and tell him you _really_ like him and stop playing with the poor boy's whipped heart for you."

"No, never. Isn't me flirting with him enough? He should be the one to confess and ask me out first." Donghyuck crossed his arms and stomped his foot like a child. 

"God, I hate you." Renjun huffed in annoyance and walked away.

"He's right though." Chenle said, "You know how oblivious and anxious Mark hyung can get. Nothing is gonna happen if no one makes a move." 

But Donghyuck is hard as a rock, so he rolled his eyes and firmly answered, "No."

"I can't believe you two are older than me. You're so so stubborn, and Mark hyung is so denial." Jisung only says and followed Renjun towards the party inside the house. 

"Wake up, hyung. If you want a man do something do not just flirt with him until he drops. It's doing things with his heart. He might think you're just playing because you never really admitted your feelings for him. Someone like Mark always need assurance." Chenle shakes his head as he dragged Donghyuck with him to also follow their friends inside.

For why does it even had to be Mark Lee, of all people why did his heart chose to fall in love with him. Donghyuck only sighed as he realized that his friends actually had a point, but that won't stop him. He wants to see Mark actually give up in frustration and confess first.

Donghyuck isn't an idiot, okay maybe he is, but not _that_ much. He knew Mark liked him back, the constant teasing of the older's friends when he's near and the look Mark sometimes give him, he could see it and he knows. To say the least, Mark is kind of a great actor, too. When he's in front of Donghyuck he tries so hard to keep a straight face and pretend that he's annoyed with him, he's so good at it that sometimes Donghyuck thinks it's real and that he thought wrong and Mark actually hated him. 

He really hopes not. He's truly into Mark Lee, and he's the first one Donghyuck had given his heart to, he wouldn't want him to be the one to break his heart first too.

**—**

The party was full of people, of course, everyone was there. 

The racers are at the bar congratulating each other from the race earlier having their own world while drinking. In the center sat Mark laughing his heart out that he's almost falling out of his seat. His teeth were out in a wild smile and eyes sparkling as he laughs.

It was such a beautiful thing to see, Donghyuck wouldn't mind to stare at him for the rest of his life if only he could. He would never get tired of seeing Mark glowing in so much happiness. He's shining so bright, that he could blind everyone with it. 

Mark slowly looked back at him and Donghyuck flushed, holding the other's gaze for a few seconds before looking away too flustered to continue the staring contest they were holding just now.

The look on Mark's face and the unknown emotions in his eyes was too much for Donghyuck. 

He shaked his head and just decided to look for his friends in the dance floor.

Chenle was going all out having the time of his life while Jisung was awkwardly trying to keep up with him and Renjun was wrapped around Yukhei's arms, they were so close that it almsot feels like he was seeing something so private.

Donghyuck was pretty sure his friends was busy, but before he could even walk away he saw Jaemin waving at him. He smiled and walk towards the other. 

Although Jaemin was friends with Mark he was also close with him because they kind of grew up together at some point. "Nana, come dance with me, my friends are having fun with their own persons and I'm lonely." he said as he latched himself onto the other. 

Jaemin laughed as he reciprocated his affection and hummed in his hair. "Let's go then, let me see those moves you're always proud about." 

They ended up in the middle of the dance floor jumping and going crazy with the up beat music currently playing. "Why won't you just confess to Mark? You know how oblivious he is." Jaemin whispered yelled to him.

"Nah, I'm having fun with how things are right now. I don't mind waiting for him to finally snap and just give his pride up and confess first."

"This is why you belong with each other, you're both idiots." Jaemin said, laughing slightly. 

Donghyuck only disagreed, "Not my fault that his pride is more important than me."

"You know it isn't like that, Duckie." Jaemin sighed.

"I know, but it's what I tell myself."

"He's scared."

"What is he so scared of."

"He needs confirmation, he's afraid he's reading all of your advances wrong."

"What more should I do for him to believe me."

"I told you, you have to tell him directly what you feel."

"No, thank you. Anything except that." 

"Fine, you're both so stubborn and prideful." Jaemin gave up and just danced with him again. 

"That would end tonight though." Donghyuck said in a smirk. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Do you trust me?" 

"Kinda." Jaemin was skeptical. He feels like whatever Donghyuck was planning is a bad idea. 

"Oh come on. I promise this is going to be great." Jaemin doesn't believe that, but he agrees nonetheless and nodded wanting to end his and literally everyone suffering by watching Mark and Donghyuck pining towards each other everyday.

**—**

"Stop staring so hard, he might melt." Mark almost jumped out of his seat when Jeno said that directly at his ears out of no where.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." he said as he caressed his chest. "And I'm not staring. Why would I stare at Donghyuck?"

"Who said I was talking about him?" Jeno says faking innocence, he finds teasing the older entertaining. 

Mark groaned and shoved Jeno away ignoring him and looked back at Jaemin and Donghyuck's direction. 

It's not that he's _staring_ at them, he's just _looking_. There's a difference.

Jaemin and Donghyuck both has their hands around each other's body laughing while talking about something. Mark felt something tug at his heart. He felt as if he wants to vomit and get out of the place as he felt suffocated. This ugly feeling is building up inside him and he doesn't want it at all. 

The urge to stand up and go to his friend to tear them apart is getting stronger. He feels like he's gonna go crazy with the amount of self control he's using just to stop whatever he's thinking of doing.

"Bro, chill out. They're just dancing. They're friends." Yukhei said as he comes back in their table hand in hand with Renjun. 

"Friends don't dance with their bodies pressed so close together. Who does that?" Mark said in clear annoyance.

"Apparently, they do." Renjun starts, "Why? You jealous?" he asked in a teasing but curious voice.

"No." he denies, "Why would I be? I don't care." lies.

"Sure. So you wouldn't mind if they go home together later, right?" 

He closed his fists so hard that he can feel it turn white from the pressure. Renjun and his other friends only smirks at his reaction. 

"Shut up, Renjun." 

"Whoa, did I say something wrong?" 

"Fuck you." he scowled. The latter only laughs in amusement. He hates that his friends see through him.

"I'm sure Renjun and Yukhei has each other for that." Jeno then says, but wasn't paying attention at him currently looking somewhere else, "Just like those two."

Mark twists his head back following where his friend's eyes are at and sees Jaemin resting his forehead against Donghyuck's who's eyes are closed. 

Mark felt his whole body tense as he witness what was happening right in front of him. For a moment he froze analyzing what was happening with wide eyes and a feeling of uncomfortable tugging inside him.

The moment their faces gets more closer he sees red, so he stood up his whole body feeling like it's on fire. He was fuming. The jealousy inside him taking over his head that he can't think straight as he approach the pair in heavy steps. 

He ignores the distant calling of his friends and keeps on walking towards the two. He's panting so hard trying to calm himself down but he can't seem to do so. 

Almost immediately, he grabbed Donghyuck away from Jaemin the moment he's in front of them. 

He hears Donghyuck let out a surprised gasp as he lands straight into his chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Donghyuck says as he tries to push him. Mark only tightens his hold to his waist and presses him harder to his body not minding his protests.

"I should be the one asking you that." he bites back, voice tainted with a dangerous tone. 

He looks at Jaemin with a glare. The other only raises his hands up in defeat with an amused smile painted in his lips. Mark growls at him before dragging Donghyuck out of there.

"Let go of me, Mark Lee." the younger whines as he struggles to get out of his grasp. "I said let go of me." he tries so hard to wiggle out of Mark's hold but the other stays unbothered as they approach the parking lot.

"Get in the car." he demands as he slowly push Donghyuck in his car's door.

"No." Mark huffs in disbelief at how the other refused.

"I said get in the car, Donghyuck." he said trying to sound as calm as possible not wanting to scare or make the wrong impression on the younger. 

Donghyuck only stared at him being as stubborn as ever and it makes Mark lose more of his patience. 

"Now." he says almost in a snarl. Instant regret washes over him as he sees a slight hint of something almost like fear in the latter's eyes but stops midway because it seemed to work as he slowly get in the car. 

Mark waited for Donghyuck to be inside before climbing on the other side and drove away. The whole ride was silent, heavy atmosphere surrounding them with an unknown tension but it was surprisingly not awkward— only a little but uncomfortable.

"Why are we here?" Donghyuck asks but Mark stayed silent as he drags him inside the building where Mark's penthouse is. 

"Are you just gonna keep on ignoring me?" once again he was only ignored by the older as they reach the elevator. "Fine, I'm leaving."

"Just come with me, Donghyuck." Mark sounded so serious that it shut him up and just dumbly followed behind.

**—**

"What were you doing with Jaemin?" Mark instantly says when he closed the door of his unit. 

"I don't know what you mean." he faked innocence trying to deny whatever the older was thinking.

"Bullshit." Mark said in a harsh tone. "You know exactly what you were doing. Don't even try to deny it anymore."

Mark approached him slowly making him step backwards until he felt his back pressed against a wall. The older was so close to him that he can feel his heart almost jumping out of his heart and his blood climbing up to his face. 

"M-Mark." he chokes. 

"You did it to rile me up, didn't you?" Mark his cheek and it makes him close his eyes. "You exactly know what that would do to me. Dancing with my friend so close with your faces pressed against each other. I bet you enjoyed the feeling of my eyes on you as you whore yourself out trying to lure me in." 

Donghyuck whimpers. They were so unbelievably close that he can smell Mark's scent— from his cologne, to the drink he had and more. Mark smelled so fucking good.

"Answer me, Donghyuck." Mark demanded in a raspy voice leaninv in closer that he could feel his lips pressing lightly pressing in his ears. It made Donghyuck quiver and definitely pulled the last string for him.

He bravely tilted his head up to face Mark who was looking at him with an intense stare that almost made him melt right there and then.

"It worked though, didn't it?" he challenges. A smirk builds up in his lips as he puts his arms around Mark's neck that made the other froze. "I just pulled some strings and put a bait. I did not expect you would actually fall for it. But here we are now."

"You're insufferable, Lee Donghyuck." Mark groans and pressed his forehead against him, breathing slowly but heavily trying to calm himself down. "God, you're driving me crazy."

"The do something about it." Donghyuck uttered in small but confident voice.

Mark blows a breath in between his ears making him shut his eyes again because of the feeling it gave him. But before he could even open his eyes again, he felt Mark's hand in his waist gripping it tightly while the other landed on his neck pulling him in for a kiss. 

He let out a shriek of surprise. Mark was kissing him. Donghyuck melts into the kiss a dew seconds later following Mark's flow.

Mark tilted his head and started to move his lips against Donghyuck with more intensity taking his time before deepening it. 

Donghyuck's hands going all around the racer's hair, neck and face feeling all him. Mark then bites his lower lip seeking for entrance that he answers with a moan and willingly opens his lips apart to let the older take control and work his tongue inside of Donghyuck's mouth, exploring every single corner. 

Donghyuck doesn't know how long they have been making out too lost in his desires that he just lets them enjoy every bit of it. It gets sloppy and he can feel Mark finally moving his lips away from his and presses agasint his cheeks to his neck, nipping and licking tenderly. 

Donghyuck only moans and moans, his hands on Mark's hair tugging at it lightly encouraging him to go on as he tilts his head up and sidewards giving the older more acces to his neck. 

"I have been wanting to do this for the longest time, you don't understand." Mark mumbles under his skin that sent shivers through his spine, heavy breaths and whines leaving his mouth in contentment. 

"Yeah? Mark me up then. Claim me, Mark. I'm yours." He begs shamelessly, he's too desperate for Mark's touch to even care.

"Do you deserve it? I don't think you do. Always playing with me leaving me hanging and confused." Mark is clearly teasing him, wanting him to plead more and hear those words coming out from his mouth to feed his ego. 

If Donghyuck wasn't too into what was happening and wasn't so desperate to have Mark he would've put on his hard facade and put up a fight but he wants this, he needed it so fucking bad that he's losing his mind. 

" _Please_." he whined.

"What? Louder, baby. I can't hear you." Mark teases more with a smug smile in his face, clearly enjoying torturing him. 

He felt his eyes water out of frustration, "Fuck, Mark. Please. _Please_." he sobs. Giving up and just let Mark win this time. 

Mark smirks at him before lifting him up— his legs automatically circling in Mark's legs and arms around his neck. Their lips pressed against each other again aggressively. Donghyuck can feel his saliva dripping in his chin but he couldn't even care less. 

Mark found their way in his room, pinning Donghyuck against the door before moving his lips down to his neck again biting at it leaving marks that would probably last for days. Not quite satisfied so Mark goes lower to his collarbones tracing it with his lips. 

Donghyuck hums and moans, savoring the feeling of Mark's plump limps in his skin. It feels so good that he can't even think of anything but _Mark, Mark, Mark_. 

Their hands was going all over their bodies— Donghyuck constantly tugging, pulling and caressing at the older's hair making him growl against his skin. Mark's hand was holding his waist tightly lifting him and not letting him fall down while the other finds it's way in his ass, grabbing and groping it hard.

Mark started grinding against him and Donghyuck rolls his eyes back at the feeling letting out a loud moan but before they could even get a lot more into it Donghyuck pulls away Mark and rests their foreheads and they stared at each other intently lust, desire, and adoration evident on their eyes. Both of them panting, trying to catch their breaths from the intese making out session. 

" _Mark_." he breathes out, causing their lips to touch lightly making Donghyuck almost forget about what he wanted to do and say. It's embarrassing how crazy he is for Mark that even just the slightest touch from the latter makes him nearly lose his mind in an instant. The older gave him a low hum carresing his sides urging him to continue. 

Donghyuck puts his feet down and pushed Mark towards the bed making him sit on the edge, before kneeling down between the older's legs. 

"Donghyuck, what are you doing?" 

"I want to suck your dick, Mark. Let me suck you off." Mark almost chokes at his blunt words and request, shock evident in his eyes but was immediately replaced by desire and lust. 

"You're going to be the death of me, Lee Donghyuck." Mark says as he gently chuckles in amusement.

"I'll take that as a yes." he mutters before reaching out to Mark's jeans, fumbling at his belt in an attempt of unbuckling it. 

"Calm down, baby. You'll get what you want." Mark laughs at him leaning back and putting both of his hands on his side clearly having zero interests on helping him or whatsoever, just letting him do whatever he wants. 

Donghyuck groans in annoyance, he's so eager that his hands was shaking as he does it. And when the stupid belt finally came off he immediately and hurriedly pulled down Mark's jeans.

Donghyuck stares at Mark's evident bulge in his boxers and salivated at the thought of it. He kneeled down properly, feeling the hard ground underneath him hurting his knees but he couldn't even care as he gently places his hands on Mark's clothed cock. Just palming him through his boxers. 

"We don't have all day here, Donghyuck." Mark says impatiently, voice ragged.

Donghyuck flushed at the sudden realization of what was happening but started to stroke Mark's length. 

Mark pushed his head back as he felt Donghyuck's hand on him. But it was not enough so he took matters into his own hands and removed his boxers himself followed by his shirt. Now completely naked in front of the younger. 

Donghyuck bits his lower lip as he looks at Mark all the way up from down. The scene right in front him was better than he imagined. 

"So, are you just gonna stare or get started?" Mark was smirking at him hands on his own cock stroking it a little. 

He looks up at Mark as he launches forward to take his length in his mouth without hesitation.

"Fuck." Mark curses as Donghyuck's mouth wrapped around him. 

Donghyuck hums as he takes it in trying to put everything he can inside. Mark was big, he could feel his cock already hitting his throat but it's not even all of it. He hollows his cheek and put his hands on the part where his mouth can't take and started stroking it while bobbing his head up and down in a decent pace. 

Donghyuck started licking up Mark's length, swirling his tongue on the tip, sucking the head and teasing the slit literring kisses on it making his lips covered by precum. He pushes it in his mouth again drooling saliva dripping out of his mouth to the cock and Donghyucks lets out a satisfied hum. 

Mark groans and stops himself from thrusting up to fuck Donghyuck's mouth. His hands found it's way on Donghyuck's hair threading his fingers on the strands harshly. The younger moans from the sensation of Mark's hands on his hair and started deep throating him, he gagged but continued until he felt the tip of Mark's cock hit his limit. 

The racer lost all control and started fucking into Donghyuck's mouth. His mouth was heaven, warm and wet, taking him in so well like it was made for it. "Hm. You're taking my cock so well in your dirty mouth, baby." 

Donghyuck looked up meeting Mark's dark hooded eyes staring at him with so much lust. His eyes started to blur with tears, jaw hurting from the stretch of Mark's cock in his mouth. He continued to take every thrust into his mouth wanting nothing but to have Mark's cock on his mouth and to please the older. 

Mark stops when he felt almost on the edge of coming, pulling out and slightly slapping his throbbing cock on the younger's face. Donghyuck looked so fucked out already and Mark loved the sight of him like this— on his knees, lips red from sucking him off, tears on his eyes as he looked up to him with want and lust. 

"Why did you stop?" Donghyuck protests, his voice raspy from having his throat fucked. 

"If I don't stop I won't be able to fuck you." Mark said, pulling Donghyuck up to push him down on the bed hovering above him. 

Mark takes in the sight of Donghyuck on his bed and he swears it's the most beautiful view he has ever seen. He leans down and kissed Donghyuck passionately, his hands on the hem of the younger's shirt pulling it off him. 

"You're so beautiful, Donghyuck." Mark mumbles in between kisses, his lips lowering down to his neck once again pressing light kisses to the bruises he made earlier. His hands removing Donghyuck's bottom as he takes the younger's nipple to his mouth licking at the bud making Donghyuck let out a moan. 

"Mark, please." 

"Please what, baby?" Mark mutters as he goes lower to his tummy pressing kisses all over his body.

"Please fuck me already." Mark chuckles at that. 

"I haven't even prep you yet." he says reaching for the bottle of lube and condom inside the drawer beside his bed.

"Then get started, Mark." Donghyuck said and reached for his neck pulling him down for a kiss that Mark willingly reciprocated. 

The racer pulled away ignoring his whines as he covers his finger with a big amount of lube making sure it's enough to not hurt the younger.

Without even being told Donghyuck already opens his legs wide for him and Mark smirks, "Stop being so impatient, baby. I'm gonna give you what you want." he raked his eyes on the younger's body taking in the sight of Donghyuck spread out on his bed for him. He looked so beautiful like that. 

Mark presses one finger on his rim and pushes it inside, sliding a bit easily because of the substance coating his fingers. Donghyuck whines at the feeling of having Mark's finger on his hole. This all he ever dreamed about.

He puts a second finger and started thrusting it up to his knuckles loving the way Donghyuck moans and lose his mind just from his fingers. Mark started scissoring him and curcking his fingers inside him finding those bundles of nerves and he did. Donghyuck cries and archs his back when he presses at it again and again.

"Add another one, Mark. I can take it, please." Mark obeys and add another finger. Donghyuck moans loud taking three fingers in his hole and started pushing hips down on Mark's finger fucking himself on the digits. 

"You look so fucking sinful, Donghyuck. Such a slut. Look at you getting yourself off my fingers. I bet this isn't even enough for you." Mark says as he fingers him faster. 

Donghyuck fists his hands on the sheets as he feels something build up inside his stomach. "I'm c-coming." he stutters, but then Mark stops and pulled his fingers out.

Donghyuck cries and his hole clenched on air. "What the fuck? Why did you stop? Mark, please." he sobs.

"I want you to come on my dick. I'm going to fuck you now so stop whining." Mark growls and he whimpers nodding in eagerness. 

Mark puts on a condom and slicks himself up with lube pumping his cock a little making sure he's hard enough. "How do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Like this." Donghyuck says as he sprawled on the bed. "I want to see you ruin me."

Mark lines his dick on his hole rubbing the tip of it against the rim before pushing in on one thrust. Donghyuck screamed in both pleasure and pain of having Mark's length inside him. 

"Are you okay?" the older asks cupping Donghyuck's face to caress it soothing him and making sure he's okay. 

He nods, "Yes, I'm okay. Move, please."

Mark moved slowly at first but when Donghyuck started to let out little sounds of pleasure Mark slwoly fall into rythm and picked up his pace fucking into the younger hard and fast.

The racer looks down to look at Donghyuck, and he swears that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Donghyuck's eyes closed shut and his mouth open agape as moans and whines fall out of his lips, sweat dripping out of his forehead and all over his tan skin that he's obsessed with. 

Mark growled fucking into Donghyuck's hole with more power as he gripped his waist firmly enough to leave bruises and he honestly didn't mind, he would love to see marks all over the younger's body that is made and left by him and _him only._ He's suddenly reminded of the way Donghyuck and Jaemin being so painfully close.

Mark's brain short-circuits at the thought of that, possessively pulling the boy under him closer to his body leaning down to bury his face on the younger's neck biting and nibbling at the sensitive part and skin.

"Shit. Fuck— Ah! Mark!— Oh God!" Donghyuck mewls loving the way Mark's cock rams inside his walls. "Mark. Yes! Just like that– oh my God!" he screams.

"You like that, baby?" Mark whispers into his ears as he pull his cock to the tip and thrusted back in hard again and again.

"Yes, yes so good. You're fucking me so fucking good, Mark." Donghyuck was out of breath circling his arms on Mark's neck "More, please fuck me more." 

Mark reached down on Donghyuck's thighs and pushed it up towards his chest before fucking into his hole again with a growl. 

Donghyuck's body felt like it's on fire not only because of Mark pushing inside of him like an animal but also because of the way he's being stretched in half. But he doesn't mind anything, he'll deal with the pain later and enjoy this first.

The bed is creaking loudly like it's going to break and collapse soon but Mark is too caught up and busy fucking Donghyuck, loving the way his tight hole wraps around his length. "You feel so good around my cock, Hyuck. So fucking good. So tight."

Mark stops for a moment only to flip him over on all fours, his head pressed on the mattress and ass up in the air. Mark gripped his hips and started to thrust inside of him again. The sound of their skins slapping together is so lewd. 

Mark fucks him deeper and he started hitting his spot making him scream. "There! Ah— right there, Mark. Yes! Ah! Fuck me, right there!"

"Here? Like this baby?" Mark say as fucks him ina different angle making his cock hit his prostate more. 

"Yes, Yes! Just like that, Mark. Fuck me just like that." Donghyuck chants, pushing his ass against Mark's hips, meeting his thrusts. "Feels so good, so full."

"God, Donghyuck." Mark breathes out, "You're taking me in so well. Your hole is sucking my cock in so good." Donghyuck heard a loud smack before feeling the sting of Mark's palm on his cheeks making him roll his eyes back from the feeling of it.

Mark's cock was hitting and abusing his prostate in every thrust and Donghyuck could feel something build up in his stomach. He's so close and so fucked out that he could feel his legs failing him slowly giving up falling down into the matress. "I'm close. Ah. So close."

Mark growls and pulled his hair making his back arch before flipping him again onto his back spreading his legs wide pinning in into the bed fucking into him in a pace that makes him lose his mind. "I'm coming." he wails, letting out a sound that he didn't know he could make.

"Come for me." after a few more thrusts Donghyuck started shaking and tigtening around him as he comes untouched all over his chest and stomach. 

"Fuck, Donghyuck. You're perfect." Mark kisses him and started whispering praises in between trying to distract him from being sensitive as he continues to ram inside him.

"You look so pretty like this. You're everything I ever wanted." Donghyuck archs his back and squirms at the praise, "You're making me feel so good, baby." Mark reached out for his hands before intertwining them above their heads. 

"Mark." is the only thing that Donghyuck could mutter too lost in pleasure and happiness that his mind can't seem to think of anything but Mark, Mark and his beautiful face, Mark and his body, Mark and his moans as he fucks into him, Mark's dick. Nothing else but Mark. 

"I'm going to come too, Hyuck." Mark moans into his ear. 

"Come inside of me, Mark. Fill me up. I want to feel your cum inside me." Donghyuck said and he circles his legs around Mark's waist as the older's thrusts stutter as he chase his orgasm.

Mark lets out a loud and long moan before pulling out and removing the condom and put it back in his hole with a hard thrust to cum inside of him just like he wanted. Donghyuck trembled as he tightens around him again making him hiss, sensitive from just coming. Mark pulled out and watched as his cum drips out of Donghyuck's hole to his thighs and the bed sheets. Donghyuck only whined as Mark pulls out and at the feeling of being empty gaping at nothing. 

They collapsed beside each other in the bed staring at the ceiling in silence coming down from their high. No words were uttered— the only thing they could hear are the erratic beating of their hearts and their slow breathing.

Few minutes later, Mark stood up to get something to clean them up and came back to a sleeping Donghyuck curled up on the side of the bed. The racer swooned at the sight, wiping the cum all over his body silently and carefully not wanting to disturb the younger from his slumber.

He puts the towel he used aside and slipped in the bed, taking Donghyuck's body in closer to him tucking his head to his arms to use it as a pillow, placing the other around the younger's waist and the latter moves a little nelting into gis body and touch before nuzzling his face into Mark's neck. 

The older rests his face in Donghyuck's head sniffing his hair before closing his eyes to sleep, "I love you." he mumbles.

**—**

Mark opens his eyes to see Donghyuck sleeping soundly beside him, head still above his arms. He lifts his hand to cup the younger's cheeks caressing it slowly and removing the hair that's falling to his face, tucking them behind his ears. 

Donghyuck looked so beautiful with the sun hitting his face, his pink plump lips slightly open, cute button nose, and long lashes. Mark couldn't be more endeared. 

He lets his fingers touch every corner of the younger's face, memorizing every detail not wanting to leave anything behind, wanting to know every singe thing about him. Donghyuck starts responding to his touch melting into his hands, waking up, and stares at him straight in the eyes.

Mark smiles and closed the gap between their faces kissing Donghyuck's forehead, nose, and cheeks before pressing their lips together softly.

Donghyuck gasps, pulls away from the older and scurrying his way to the bathroom making Mark open his eyes and look at him in worry.

The racer slowly lifts himself up to sit in the edge of the bed watching Donghyuck run to the bathroom in confusion. What was happening?

_Did Donghyuck realize it was a mistake? Did he regret what happened?_

Mark stands up and followed Donghyuck inside only to find the younger brushing his teeth in a hurry. "What are you doing?" he asks. 

Donghyuck doesn't spare him a glance and just gives him a sign to wait. Mark furrows his eyebrows. Because, _what the fuck was happening._ "Are you seriously brushing your teeth right now?" 

Donghyuck looks at him after he finished doing whatever he was doing and giggles. He _giggles._

"Can you please answer me I am so confused right now." he demands, leaning in the door. 

"Shut up and kiss me again, Mark Lee." Donghyuck laughs, and pulls him in a kiss molding their mouths together. Mark can taste the mint in Donghyuck's mouth and can feel the younger smiling between their kiss. 

He pulls away and rests his hand in Donghyuck's waist, "Okay now explain what just happened."

"I brushed my teeth because i didn't want to kiss you with a bad breath and disgusting saliva." Mark chuckles. 

"I literally woke up as well, I'm pretty sure I smell and taste gross." 

"Not really, I love the way you taste." he says, pressing his face against the older's chest.

"I love you." Mark confesses. 

Donghyuck looked up to him and laughs, happiness evident in his tone. "Say that again, please." 

The older cups his face, "I love you, Lee Donghyuck. I love your face, your eyes and the way they look at me, I love your cute button nose even when they scrunch everytime you're annoyed, I love your lips especially when you smiles and your perfect teeth shows up, I love your laugh, I love how beautiful it sounds, I love the way it makes me feel. I love the way how _you_ make me feel. The butterflies in my stomach whenever you flirt with me." Mark reached for his hands and guides it to his chest placing it againts his heart, "The fast beating of my heart when you're close to me. I love your personality, how kind you are, how cheerful and funny you can be and just be so amazing. God, I love everything about you." 

Donghyuck sobs and felt his stomach churn at the confession, happiness spreading all over his body, heart and mind. He hugs the older tighly in return, he's not good with words, he won't be able to say it like the latter did but wants Mark to _know_ that he definitely feels the same way. "I love you too, Mark. I love you so much. Words will never be enough to describe how much I do. So please let me show you."

"Are you asking me out?" Mark teased, stroking his back as he presses his face to the younger's head. 

Donghyuck laughs circling his arms aroung Mark's neck, "Well since you gave me an idea." he pulls away and looks at the racer. "Mark Lee, will you be my boyfriend? I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Who said I would even say no to you. And yes, gladly, I'll be whoever you want me to be." 

**—**

Donghyuck squealed and jumped as he watch Mark's ducati leading the race and approaching the finish line. The way the older rode his vehicle in the dirt road made everyone scream in excitement and cheer to his obvious victory. 

The crowd roared in happiness as the racer reached the finish line and parked his motorcycle with ease. 

Donghyuck stared at Mark as he removed his helmet and looks at him with a smile. "Congratulations, _boyfriend._ No one can really be as amazing as you are." he approachs the racer and kisses him in front of everyone. 

He could hear their friends gasp and scream in the background.

"Oh my God."

"Fucking finally!"

"About time."

Mark and Donghyuck ignores them lost in their own world, they'll just deal with them later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic of mine. It's not the best, I know, but I worked hard on it so thank you for spending time reading this. 
> 
> If you liked this please don't forget to leave a kudos or a feedback in the comments I would really appreciate it! Constructive criticism about this fic and my way of writing is welcomed I would love to know how to improve it just please don't hate on me. :D 
> 
> Have a great day! Thank you. <3


End file.
